Chinese patent applications CN200610054632.1 and WO2007090355A, CN200610055117.5 and CN200680028247.8 (WO2007051427A), CN200610005685.4 and CN2008101096824 have disclosed respectively “process for purification of montmorillonite, purified montmorillonite and composition thereof”, “modified montmorillonite, process for preparing the same and uses thereof”, “use of nanomontmorillonite in manufacture of medicaments and pharmaceutical combinations thereof” and “a process for purifying montmorillonite by means of electrophoresis, montmorillonite prepared by such process and uses thereof”. These patent applications respectively use the process of purification, modification, nano-treatment or electrophoretic treatment to remove impurities in bentonite, in order to improve the microstructure and performance of montmorillonite, enhance its quality and widen the application field of bentonite, in particular to widen significantly the medical use of montmorillonite and enhance its therapeutic effect. Montmorillonite, however, needs to be further improved in terms of its quality and microstructure in order to produce better effect.